The formation of dental plaque leads to dental caries, gingival inflammation, to periodontal disease, and eventually tooth loss. Dental plaque is a mixture of bacteria, epithelial cells, leukocytes, macrophages, and other oral exudate. The bacteria produce highly branched polysaccharides, which, together with micro-organisms from the oral cavity, form an adhesive matrix for the continued proliferation of dental plaque.
As dental plaque continues to accumulate, rock-hard white or yellowish deposits arise. These deposits are called calcified plaque, calculus, or tartar, and are formed in the saliva from plaque and minerals, e.g., calcium.
There is an ongoing need for new ways to prevent and/or reduce dental plaque and associated tooth decay.